It Ain't Easy Being JD McCoy
" " is the 6th episode of Season 3, and the 43rd overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on November 5, 2008. Synopsis Coach is furious with Tim and the team for a freshman hazing. J.D. wins the respect of the town and team. A late night swim at the lake turns into more for Julie and Matt. Tyra is shocked when a woman shows up claiming Cash owes her child support. Plot The freshman Panthers on the football team are forced to run the "Naked Mile." JD runs back to the football field office and runs into Coach Taylor. He says that he can't believe he fell for the naked mile and that to go put some clothes on so he can give him a ride home. Jason says goodbye to Erin as she drives her and Noah back to her parent's house. Tami tries to convince Eric to go to the school dance with her but learns that even Julie isn't going. JD's parents give a toast telling him how proud they are of him. Matt's grandma is upset that Matt is no longer QB1. Jason, Herc, Billy, and Tim begin work on the house. Landry's band with Jimmy and Kastor breaks up. Tyra tells Cash that she needs to work overtime to be able to afford college applications. He pulls out a wad of cash to give her money. At first she doesn't want it but in the end takes it. Coach Taylor talks to Tim about the "Naked Mile" after JD has a bad practice. He tells him that he isn't going to be a senior for much longer and that he has to get the team to accept JD as their quarterback. Tim takes JD on a tour of Dillon and shows him all the hot spots. Tyra is with Angela and Mindy as they look at wedding dresses. Tyra tells Angela about how Cash gave her money. She tells Tyra to hang on to him because that is a good man. Julie and Eric run into Matt and his grandmother at the grocery store. Matt's grandmother stays to lay in on Eric leaving Julie and Matt free to talk. Jason comes back to the house and finds that everything is a mess because they've been following Billy's instructions. This upsets Jason and he leaves after Billy accidentally puts a nail through his hand. A woman, Ali, shows up with her son looking for Cash at Tyra's. Tyra learns that Cash owes Ali child support. The Panther's win another football game due to JD. JD wants to celebrate with Tim and his friends but Joe tells him that they are going to Apple Bees. Lyla asks Tim to go to the dance with her and he says yes. Coach Taylor runs into Jason buying wood. Jason tells him about the house and Coach Taylor can't believe it. Cash shows up at Apple Bee's but Tyra tells him to leave and to take his money and give it to Ali. Landry holds auditions for his band and a girl named Devin shows up. She ends up acing the audition and getting into the band. Coach Taylor shows up at the house. Jason tells him that he feels like a deadbeat dad and that buying this house was a mistake. Coach Taylor tells him that he has to give him a chance and to not give up because that will get him nowhere. Matt shows up at the Taylor's house and invites Julie to the lake. Tami tells Tyra that she's proud of how she organized the school dance. Tyra tells Tami about how she broke up with Cash. Landry shows Devin his music and Devin says that it looks like it's all about one girl and that he needs to get over her. Tim and Lyla show up and run into JD. They decide to ditch the dance and head to a party. Cash visits Tyra at home and tells her that Ali lied and that it isn't his baby. They make up. Tim leaves JD to his own devices as he pulls Lyla away. JD ends up drinking and makes a fool of himself. Coach Taylor shows up late to the dance. Tami notices he has paint in his hair as she and him dance. Julie and Matt are sitting by the fire when they start to make out. Matt takes Julie home in the morning. At church, Joe has JD apologize to Coach Taylor for getting drunk the night before. Jason gets a call from Erin. She says they have a day left before they get to New Jersey. He asks to talk to Noah and he sings to the baby over the phone. Billy, Tim, and Herc listen to him as he sings. Quotes *Billy (Looking at the to-do list that Jason has just made them for the Garrity house): Why do we have to do all the stuff upstairs? Jason (sitting in his wheelchair next to Herc): I'm gonna pretend you didn't just ask that. *Jason: What are you doing out of school? (to Billy) What did you write him a note or something? Tim: I told them I was pregnant. Need a few days to relax. *(After a girl passing by says hello to Tim) JD: How many girlfriends do you have? Tim (looking at Lyla): Just the one, McCoy. JD (looking at Lyla, too): God, she is so pretty. Tim: Yeah, she is pretty special, man. *Tyra: A woman showed up at my house with a baby looking for child support from Cash. Julie: It could be worse Tyra: Really? I don't see how it could get worse. Julie: She could be his sister. (Tyra laughs) Tyra: Sounds like something Landry would say. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes